


Running In The Fields Without You

by hisokasnextkid



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29896701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisokasnextkid/pseuds/hisokasnextkid
Summary: Kuroo has been dating Kenma for 2 years now and for a while they were happy with each other till Kuroo went away for a business trip and everything would go back to normal, or so Kenma thought
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 1





	Running In The Fields Without You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimers: yelling, lots of cussing, drinking, and mentions of rape

Slight spoilers about timeskip

Kenma Kozume is in his last year of university while Kuroo has a job, he goes away for business trips a lot so Kenma is used to being alone for a week or two but this time it was a bit different. 

"How long are you going to be gone?" Kenma asked just to sound like he cared because in reality he didn't, he knew how long so it's not a surprise. Kuroo hesitated before answer looking at the floor, "2 months.." Kuroo sighed out. Kenma yelled, "WHAT THE FUCK!?" he got up taking off his headphones and tried to look at his in the eyes but Kuroo looked away not wanting to face him. 

It was a quiet dinner unlike usual when they would be laughing or talking at least. "Where are you going?" He asked, first one to speak since he told him. "New York" 

Kenma looked away. New York was a whole other country, no fucking continent. He banged his hand on the table and startled Kuroo. "Take me" he said, Kuroo looked up immediately to see Kenma crying. "FUCKING TAKE ME DUMBASS!" He yelled, tears streaming down his face going down to his neck. On his neck was a hickey Kuroo gave him not so long ago during sex

"K-kuroo... I love you so please fuck me.." He got flashbacks to that night. "Kitten..I-" He paused, he couldn't say he can't take him. It would hurt him too much. Kenma knew, he didn't want to know what this meant, he wanted to be with him instead of them being away all the time. Kenma stood up and left. "Wait! Where are you going?!" Kuroo got up as well to follow him. Kenma looked at him in his eyes, he didn't see anything in them like he used to. Kuroo's eyes were always so bright, he swore he could see the galaxy in them, it felt endless. He huffed and walked out. 

*24 missed call from: My Rooster ❤*  
*Message from My Rooster ❤: KENMA WHERE ARE YOU?"  
*Message from My Rooster ❤: ANSWER THE DAMN PHONE  
*Message from My Rooster ❤: please...

"Tch.." Kenma spit out, he was walking over to Hinata's house. He didn't have any other friends to go to anyways, He looked down and avoided eye contact from every one. 

I'm being dramatic am I? 

He wanted to believe that's its best to break up. They can't keep going on like this. Suddenly a short memory came. 

He was running with someone. It wasn't clear enough to see. 

Shoyo? No...Kuroo..k

He had remembered what made him fall so deeply in love. The sight of Kuroo's rooster looking hair flowing in the wind like it was as light as a feather. His smile so bright even though it'sin his head he couldn't help but to squint. He played more attention to the background. 

Daisies..

Before Kuroo got his job they would always go out to the fields, their favorite field was the flowers. Though there was one flower he loved the most because of this much it reminded him of Kuroo. No thoughts of this flower came to mind so he let it be. 

Kenma stopped midway thinking of what made them fall in love. He looked at his phone again, the messages begging him to come home.

This is such a bad idea

He ran back home to see bottles of alcohol all over the house. He hadn't even been gone for long so what has happened. "KENMA!" Kuroo walked up to his and put his arm around his shoulder. "You were gone for a while Kitten so I had a bit of fun but now.." He stopped and touched Kenma's face, "I want you." He said right before kissing his. He started pulling on his pants. "Kuroo stop it you smell like alcohol" He said pushing him away. He didn't stop, it was a shock to Kenma since they have never done it without consent. "Kuroo I don't want to have sex! STOP YOU DIPSHIT!" Kenma yelled pushing him onto the floor. Kuroo got up immediately slapping him across his face. "WHO ARE YOU YELLING AT?" Kuroo yelled back. 

It stung....  


A lot....

Not the slap...

But the pain in his heart...


End file.
